taptitudefandomcom-20200214-history
Fish Feeder
Overview How To Play Take care of your fish, and your fish will make you rich beyond your wildest dreams! Come back every day to feed your fish when they are hungry so that they don't die. Scoring Use the "Fish Inspector" tool to view fish details. Tap a fish with this tool to view it's details, or tap an empty space to view all fish details. Inspecting a fish allows you to see it's status, how healthy it is, what upgrades this fish can have, etc... Note which fish are hungry or starving so that you can feed them when you leave the inspection screen! Feeding Fish You will need to buy fish food to keep your fish alive. Not all fish like the same food, so play around with all the options! Fish only eat when they are hungry, and some fish get hungry sooner than others. They will let you know they are hungry with a food icon. Some fish are carnivores and will eat other fish, so be aware of this when upgrading them! Tips *Your fish live on while you're not playing. Be sure to come back soon to feed them. *A 30d old Daddy fish is worth a quarter million coins. *Some fish collect coins while you're away. Come back before they starve to collect the loot. *Selling a fish will add coins to your score. It's the best way to top the leaderboard. *You can always start over by selling all your fish. *You can have at most 100 fish in your tank. *If you don't like a fish, you can always downgrade it and try a different type. *Fish have different tastes. Some eat sprinkles, some eat pellets, and some eat other fish. *Mommy fish can give birth to one Guppy per day. *Use the collector tool to pick up loot that your fish drop. *Fish don't drop loot if they're hungry. *Use the inspector tool to discover what your fish need. *This game is sponsored by slinkmaster. "Ninjas and Daddies and Seahorses oh my!" Stars Upgrades Loot Collector When selected, allows you to collect loot by tapping on the screen. use this tool when you need some quick cash. Inspector When selected, allows you to inspect fish details by tapping on the screen. Use this tool to track progress, buy upgrades, and to sell fish. Fish Sprinkles When selected, allows you to feed fish by tapping on the screen. Use this tool when you see a chicken wing icon near a fish. Not all fish likes to eat sprinkles. Costs 50 for 1 Fish Pellets When selected, allows you to feed fish by tapping on the screen. Use this tool when you see a chicken wing icon near a fish. Not all fish likes to eat pellets. Costs 200 for 1 Blue Birth Pill When fish are in labor, give them this pill to help them give birth. Costs 3,000 for 1 Golden Birth Pill When a horsey fish is in labour, feed them this pill to help bring a golden guppy into your tank This pill is very expensive, so be sure to drop only when the horsey fish is in labour, or you could waste it!! WARNING: Mommy fish don't like golden birth pills Costs 5,000,000 for 1 Phoenix Down Revives starved fish. Fish come back with less experience, but it's better then being dead! Costs 50,000 for 1 Auto Submit Auto Submit can be purchased for each game, and once enabled your score in this game will automatically be submitted to local and online leaderboards. You can change your name in the Options menu, or by visiting this upgrade after purchasing it. Costs 250 VIP Pass VIP Pass can be purchased for each game and when it is enabled you get to skip the countdown before playing that game! Costs 500 Star Power Star Power increases the coins earned per star when completing this game. Instead of getting 5 coins per star, you will get 250 coins per star. Costs 15,000 Fish Guppy Guppy is the most primitive fish, but can grow into anything! Guppies drop coins and eat Fish Sprinkles. Upgrade to Joker Joker Joker fish drop dollar bills which are worth more than coins. They are larger than Guppies and must eat Fish Pellets to survive. Upgrade to Beta Upgrade to Mommy Beta Beta fish collect loot dropped by other fish. They will even collect loot while you are away! The can eat Fish Sprinkles or Fish Pellets Upgrade to Sparkles Upgrade to Daddy Mommy Mommy fish can give birth to new Guppies. When a Mommy goes into labor, give it a Blue Pill to help bring a new Guppy into your tank. They like to eat Fish Pellets and drop dollar bills. Upgrade to Biter Upgrade to Ninja Biter Biter fish need to eat Guppies when they are hungry, but produce high quality loot. They survive best in tanks with Mommy fish to provide them with Guppy nurishment. Upgrade to Horsey Ninja Ninja fish produce Fish Sprinkles and Fish Pellets which will feed other non-carnivorous fish. They are carnivores and eat Guppies for breakfast, so keeping some Mommas around is advised. Ninja fish are adept collectors of loot and will collect loot while you are gone! Sparkle Sparkle fish poop diamonds! They like to eat Fish Pellets. Upgrades to nothing Daddy Daddy fish can produce loot that you can use in other Tatitude games! They are carnivores, but they don't like Guppies. Only Jokers will satisfy their hunger. Horsey Horsey Fish produce diamonds at a rapid pace and eat sprinkles. They also give birth to Jokers twice a day and can go a full week without food.